kjcsgofandomcom-20200216-history
Official rules - Trouble in Terrorist Town
At the beginning of each round, players will have 15 seconds of grace time to collect weapons and equipments they see around the map. When this period of time is over, players will be randomly chosen into 2 opposing teams: THE INNOCENTS or THE TRAITORS. ✪ The Opposing Teams: *'THE INNOCENTS: '''Including Innocents, Inspectors and Detectives. Detectives are spotted by their blue uniform with the word "DETECTIVE" written on the back of their kevlar vest and the blue "D" icon above their heads.. Inspectors, on the other hand, are marked by their unique purple "I" icon above the heads. *'THE TRAITORS:' Including Traitors. Traitors can spot each other by the red "T" icon above their heads and other non-Traitors won't be able to see this icon. '✪ Role Objectives:' *'INNOCENT:' Trying to survive until the end of the round and help the Detectives identify/eliminate the Traitors. *'DETECTIVE (only available when the number of players is >= 6):' Identify and eliminate all Traitors, or trying to protect at least 1 Innocent until the end of the round. (Detectives account for ~12% of the total players). *'INSPECTOR (only available when the number of players is >= 12): The wingman of Detectives, protect the Innocents until the end of the round and try to eliminate all Traitors. (Inspectors account for ~10% of the total players). *'TRAITOR: '''Blending with the Innocents, team up with other Traitors to kill all players on the opposing team (Innocents, Inspectors, Detectives). (Traitors account for ~25% of the total players). '✪ Round result: *'INNNOCENTS WIN: '''All the Traitors are eliminated or at least one Innocent is alive at the end of the round. *'TRAITORS WIN:' When all Innocents/Detectives/Inspectors are eliminated. '✪ General rules:' *'No territory-occupying (E.g "This place is mine, I'll shoot anyone who come in.") '''> Slay. *'No' hacking/cheating/glitching. > Permanent ban. *'No' Ghosting. (Give information about others' roles to the alive while you're dead in any from of communication.) > Permanent ban. *'No' mic-spamming. Please watch out for your microphone volume. > Mute. *'No' prop-blocking other players (putting props over players to make them unmovable.) > Slay. *'Feel free' to kill AFKs when the round is less than 3 minutes left. (Your Karma is still affected though.) Doing Traitors Acts make you a TRAITOR. ✪ Innocents/Detectives/Inspectors rules: *'Do not '''RDM-ing (details below). '> Slap 99, Slay, Kick.' *'Do not shoot others intentionally for fun while being on The Innocents team. '''> Warn, Slay, Kick, Ban. *'Do not' accuse others of being Traitors without any logical reasons. > Slay. *'Do not' Traitor-bait while being on The Innocents team. Admins will only handle the situation if a case is reported. > Kick, Ban for 15 minutes. *'Do not '''kill others because "I suspect", "My sixth-sense told me", "I feel like it". Admins will only handle the situation if a case is reported. '> Slap 99, Slay, Kick.' *Full rights 'to kill a player under a KOS (Kill-on-sight) order. '' '✪ Traitors rules: *Do not injure/kill other Traitors unless for self-defense. > Slay, Kick. ✪ RDM (Random Deathmatch): When an Innocent, Inspector or Detective kill ANY OTHER PLAYERS: *For no reason whatsoever. *For illogical reasons: suspect, sixth-sense, feeling like.. *Based on how a player moves/talks: "I see him going around, he must be going hunting", "I feel like he keeps following me".. *For being pointed the gun at the other player. *Based on gun-fire. (E.g: you hear someone getting killed with an AK47 > You proceed to kill the next player with an AK47 on his hand. This may be just pure coincidence and is listed as a Suspicious Act, not a Traitor Act). It's not RDM when: killing a player as they are committing a Traitor Act. ✪ Traitors Act: The following acts are considered Traitors Act *Shooting other players unless for self-defense. *Throwing HE or Molotov at other players unless for self-defense. *Calling KOS on an Innocent. *Planting C4, detonating Jihad, camp in the radius of a Hurt Station, using Traitor's items while cannot explain the source. *Rushing another player with a knife. *Hiding bodies. *Hiding or destroying Health Station. *Blatantly ignoring an unidentified dead body. *Hurting others on purpose with props (explosive barrels). ✪ Suspicious Acts (sus): *'Any acts worth suspecting that are not listed under the Traitors Acts are Suspicious Acts.' *Throwing Smoke/Flashbang around. *Accusing anybody of being Traitor without any logical reason. *Giving false information about a player.